Secrets and lies
by jediknigh5
Summary: Alternative version of events in 2004. Begins after Bianca disowned Erica after Miranda's "death."
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative version of events from 2004. For my personal amusement, and hopefully yours. We begin our tale shortly after Bianca is released from the hospital. She and Erica had their falling out after Bianca is told about Miranda's "Death."

Secrets and lies Chapter 1

Bianca went to her mother's penthouse. This was not easy, but it had to be done. Bianca knew she couldn't go on if she and her mother remained in this state. Erica was alone, drinking. She was suprised to see her daughter now. Bianca wasn't sure if her mother was happy to see her or not.

Erica: Bianca, what are you doing here?

Bianca: We need to talk.

Erica: Yes. we can move on together.

Bianca: When I took Bess, I came to you. I wanted us all to be a family. I know I was messed up, Miranda is gone. I need to know how you feel about that.

Erica: I wish more than anything that you didn't have to go through this pain.

Bianca: We're not talking about me mom. I need you to be honest. Would you have ever accepted my baby, knowing how she was concieved?

Erica: I don't know. If you want honesty this whole thing could've been avoided if you had the abortion like I advised. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Bianca: Actually, it makes this easier.

Bianca pulled a gun from her purse. Erica was shocked and frightened.

Erica: Have you lost your mind?

Bianca: No. The booze brings out your true self, my grief brings out my true self. You put a curse on y child. Maybe I can get past this grief, but I can't go on knowing that you're live while my baby id dead.

Erica: You'll spend the rest of your life in prison.

Bianca: I have some sleeping pills. Enough that you'll never wake up. You can either take the pills, or take a bullet in the chest. I'll let you write a suicide note, say goodbye to anyone you like. But make no mistake mother you are not leaving this apartment alive.

Erica began writing the note. She stalled and hesitated. Erica hoped Bianca would come to her senses and calm down before she finished. But Erica knew there was a strong possibility that she would die tonight. She had not seen this coming. Erica would not have been suprised if Kendall tried something like this, but not Bianca. Erica's pen ran out of ink. She asked Bianca for permission to get another one. Bianca didn't know that Erica kept a gun in this drawer. Erica knew she had to act quickly, or she would probably die right here. As Erica reached into the drawer she hit Bianca with her other hand. Bianca fell down. Before she could get back up her gun was on the other side of the room, nd Erica was standing over Bianca with this gun.

Bianca: Just get it over with.

Erica: Bianca, I don't want to hurt you. You need help.

Bianca: You think a little stay in Oakhaven will cure me? No doctor can bring back my baby.

Erica: Miranda wouldn't want you to spend your life in prison.

Bianca: I will never forgive you for what happenned to Miranda. Either kill me now or I will kill you one day. So what are you waiting for? Kill me.

Bianca closed her eyes and prepared for death. Maybe this was what she wanted all along, an end to the pain, and hopefully be reunited with Miranda. And soon, Bianca heard the gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Babe was going to see Bianca. Kendall said Bianca might be going to see Erica at the penthouse, so that was where Babe was going. She hadn't wanted to accept the truth. Maybe a part of her knew it all along. It wasn't Bianca's child who died that night in the woods, it was Babe's. Babe had tried to deny the truth to herself, to everyone. But now that she knew Babe had to tell Bianca the truth. There were no right words to say to Bianca right now, nor to sy to JR later. JR would soon get the worst news of his life, but first Bianca had to be told. As Babe got to the penthouse she heard an argument between Bianca and Erica. She couldn'y make out exactly what they were saying. Perhaps she should've waited, but Babe couldn't delay any longer, this was hard enough without waiting. As Babe crept inside she saw a shocking sight. Bianca was on the ground, and Erica was holding a gun on her own daughter. Babe didn't know what was happenning, but she wanted to protect Bianca. Babe saw the other gun on the floor. Without thinking she picked up the gun and shot Erica in the heart. Erica had no time to react or say anything. She simply fell to the ground and died. Bianca opened her eyes and saw what had happenned. She had wanted Erica to pay, but she hadn't planned on Babe geting involved. Babe was in shock, Bianca tried to comfort her.

Bianca: Babe, it's going to be okay.

Babe: Oh my God. I killed her. I just wanted to protet you. She was trying to kill you.

Bianca: Actually, she was defending herself.

Babe: What?

Bianca: I blamed her for what happenned to my baby.

Babe: We wouldn't have been in the woods that night if she hadn't said all those hurtful things to you.

Bianca: Right. I tried to kill her, but she fought back, that's when you came in.

Babe: I just killed an innocent woman?

Bianca: No, I did. This was all my doing, not yours. Don't ever blame yourself for any of this.

Babe: What now?

Bianca: I was going to mke this look like a suicide, but I can't explain a bullet fired from that far away. There's still her note, if I can get rid of her body that can still work. Everyone will think Erica was so vain she never wanted people to see her dead body.

Babe: What about me?

Bianca: I'll understand if you want to go to the police. You can say I shot her, that's close enough to the truth. And I'll back you up. You shouldn't have to pay for my sins. Otherwise I'll get rid of the body.

Babe thought about this. She knew Bianca had killed a man not so long ago. Maybe that was self-defense, maybe not. After how that man hurt Bianca he probably had it coming. But Bianca wouldn't have killed her own mother if she knew Miranda was still alive. Then again Babe wouldn't have been in the woods that night and her Baby wouldn't have died if Erica hadn't been so cruel to Bianca. Babe was now uncertain about telling Bianca the truth. Was Miranda even safe around Bianca at this point. Would Babe be safe if Bianca knew the truth. The only thing Babe was certain about was she didn't want Bianca to go to prison. Without being asked Babe agreed to help Bianca dispose of Erica's body.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bianca and Babe secretly took Erica's body to seluded spot in the woods. Babe told Bianca she came to check on her friend, make sure Bianca was doing okay after everything. They decided to use that as their story later. They could also claim they decided to go for a drive. But if the police stopped them tonight, there really was no way to explain having a dead body in the trunk. But no police officers noticed Bianca and Babe's car. They found the spot and began digging Erica's grave. Neither was great at measuring distance, but they dug a hole until they could barely climb out. Bianca had by this point taken Babe's gun. She didn't want to hurt her friend. But if the police found them she would claim that she killed her mother and forced Babe to help her at gunpoint. When they were finished they wondered if they should say a few words. Babe had no idea what to say. Babe had killed Erica, she thought it was protecting Bianca. Then again Erica was partly responsible for the death of Babe' infant son, not that she could say this in front of Bianca. Bianca simply said "Rest in peace Mom." Then they left, it seemed they had gotten away with their crime. They didn't know that someone was wathing them. Someone who'd loved Erica, someone who was now filled with hatred, and dah revenge on their mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bianca and Babe were back at Erica's penthouse. It was early morning, only a few hours since they buried Erica in the woods. Now was the time to sell their cover. They had been fortunate enough to avoid other people thus far, but fatigue and other factors were starting to affect their behavior. Their story would be that after their drive Bianca came here to talk to her mother, Babe came with her for emotional support. That was when they ound Erica's suicide note. They had already cleaned up the blood, people would think their erratic behavior now was because of Erica's death. Who would find it suspicious that Babe took a woman's death harder than expected. Bianca wasn't entirely sure why Babe was helping her now, after all Bianca had done to her. Bianca had kidnapped Babe's child, gotten her involved in a murder against her will. Bianca felt she didn't deserve a friend like Babe, but she was grateful for it. Finally Bianca called 911. She said she found a suicide note from her mother, and feared Erica had hurt herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bianca had been very clear to Babe, she could never tell anyone the truth bout what they had done. Babe understood the logic, she could be sent to the electric chair along with Bianca. But she couldn't keep it all inside. Babe told her mother everything.

Krystal: You killed Erica?

Babe: I didn't want to. I thought she was going to kill Bianca. You have to believe me mama.

Krystal; I do believe you.

Babe: It's my fault. Bianca never would've done this if she knew her Baby was alive.

Krystal: It's not your fault. Right or wrong Bianca made her own choices. I don't judge her for killing the man who hurt her, but I am starting to notice a pattern with that girl.

Babe: I know. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I was scared.

Krystal: Of Bianca?

Babe: Yeah. For myself, and Miranda. I don't know what to do.

Krystal: We will figure that out together. For now we just need to keep quiet. I promise that I will not let you go to prison for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Almost everyone in Pine Valley showed up for Erica Kane's memorial service. Because there was no body they couldn't have a real funeral, but they could honor her memory. She'd been at odds with just about everyone at one time or another. But for the most part they had all loved her as well as hated her. Everyone seemed to believe that Erica would be suicidal between her drinking and her falling out with her daughters. Only a few hd their silent suspicions, one was the person who'd seen Babe and Bianca bury Erica in the woods. Noone found it suspicious that Babe seemed to be taking it harder than expected. Even if Babe and Erica were never that close, Babe had found the suicide note along with Bianca. Something like that can hit someone worse than they might think. Babe held her mother's hand for support during the funeral. She noticed that Bianca was trying to comfort Kendall. Kendall's grief was somewhat suprising, given how her relationship with Erica had been violent at times. But as long as they were both alive they had the chance to reconcile. No there was no chance of that, not in this life anyway. Babe was painfully aware that she and Bianca had denied Kendall this opportunity. Babe was unsure about Bianca's emotional state right now. Was she faking grief to avoid suspicion? Or was it possible that Bianca both murdered her own mother, and was legitimately grieving her death? Babe knew she'd live with this guilt, and the nightmares, for the rest of her life. Babe could understand why Bianca killed the man who'd raped her. She could understand being lost in her grief after her baby "died." But when you added the two things together, Bianca seemed like a very dangerou individual. Babe was still unclear about what was best for Miranda, she just knew she had to protect this baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Kendall left her mother's memorial service she saw a familiar face, Fletcher. Fletcher had prosecuted Kendall for the murder of Michael Cambias a few months ago. Kendall had hoped to never see him again, now she hoped he would at least stay away from her. But Fletcher approached Kendall alone.

Kendall: What the hell could you want now?

Fletcher: I'm sorry about your mother. I was wondering if you thought there might be foul play involved?

Kendall: Just Erica's foul play.

Fletcher: So you believe she killed herself. That she shut off all the security cameras in her own building that night before writing her suicide note. Interesting trick to dispose of her own body when she was already dead.

Kendall: I assume she didn't want anyone to see her like that. I loved the woman but she was the most vain person I ever met.

Fletcher: Well I assure you that if there is any chance someone murdered your mother I will bring them to justice.

Kendall: That's not comforting coming from you. You tried to prosecute me for a murder that was self-defense. And in case you're wondering I was out of the country when mom went missing.

Fletcher: I know. At the wedding of Ryan and Greenlee Lavery.

Kendall: More or less.

Fletcher: But your sister was in town. Suppossedly found the suicide note.

Kendall: What exactly are you implying about Bianca?

Fletcher: Did you know about Erica's will. She leaves some money to charities, the executor of the will's fee, but the bulk of her estate goes to Bianca. Nothing to you.

Kendall: Can't say I'm suprised. I can get by without Erica's money.

Fletcher: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Your sister manipulated you, and me. Bianca got off scott free once.

Kendall: She killed a man in self-defense, so now she's a suspect every time someone get's killed.

Fletcher: Just when she stands to gain a lot of money from that death.

Kendall: She fought to make sure her baby never had to deal with the legacy of rape, even if that meant giving up all that money. Bianca would rather survive on noodle soup and crackers for the rest of her life than to touch a cent of that money. You're just bitter about losing a high profile case.

Fletcher: You have a lot of anger, not shy about showing it. Your sister is much more subtle, more manipulative. Bianca Montgomery is a sociopath. I underestimated her once, and she got off scott free, killed again. Erica's murder is on me. You help her and she kills again the next one's on you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bianca had the nightmare again. She'd had nightmares ever since Miranda died. There were different versions, but it always involved her baby dying. Ever since Erica's death there were more versions. Sometimes Erica came back for revenge, sometimes just to scold Bianca. Tonight's nightmare involved Erica telling Bianca " You should've died at the cabin." When Bianca woke up, she knew her mother was right. Bianca should've found a way to protect Miranda, or to die with her. If Bianca had died that night Erica would still be alive, Babe wouldn't have all this guilt. Bianca had epected Babe to go to the police with the truth, why she hadn't Bianca didn't know. Maybe she should have. Noone found it suspicious that Bianca took the death of her mother so hard. They expected her to break down occassionally. They did not know that it took all of her strength to not confess to the police. It was hardest for Bianca around Kendall. Kendall had been so angry about Fletcher's accussations. She suggested they sue him, but uncle Jack said that was unwinnable. Fletcher may be a paranoid control freak, but he was right about Bianca. Bianca gave Kendall half her inheritance, the other half Bianca used to start a new charity, the "Miranda Montgomery memorial center." After everything that happenned Miranda's name would become known for good, helping abued women and children, meals for the homeless, scholarships, so forth. But no matter how much good she did Bianca could never undo the murder of her own mother. She'd moved into her own apartment, had a difficult time around others. Kendall, Maggie, uncle Jack all tried to be there for Bianca, but she pushed them away. It had been more than two weeks since Erica's murder, and Bianca still couldn't sleep through the night. Maybe she should consider asking David for sleeping pills. For now Bianca decided to read more of her new book. Recently Bianca began reading about reincarnation. This book said that souls tend to travel with the same circles of family, friends, and evn enemies throught their various lives. Then it stood to reason that Erica could find Bianca again someday in another life. Or that if Bianca ever had another baby it could be the reincarnation of Miranda. Maybe she was deluding herself, but Bianca couldn't believe that they were really gone forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JR knew something was off about Babe. She took Erica's death hard, now she barely ever left Bess out of her sight. Babe often checked on Bess in the middle of the night, to make sure she was okay. By itself these things seemed normal for a new mother, but there was something else JR couldn't quite put his finger on. One day, almost a month after Erica's disapearance, Babe said something that set JR off.

Babe: Bianca is coming along with the Miranda center. I think I should volunteer there when it's complete.

JR: I don't think it's a good idea.

Babe: I want Bess to be taught about giving back to people who need it.

JR: So volunteer somewhere else. I don't want my child anywhere near that crazy woman.

Babe: How can you be so unfeeling towards a woman who's suffered what she has?

JR: I'm sorry she lost her kid. But she kidnapped Bess.

Babe: She didn't know what she was doing. Bianca was lost in grief.

JR: How could you want a woman like that near our child?

Babe: She's my friend. We've been through a lot together. And she's been through more pain in the last year than anyone should hve to go through in their whole life.

JR: She's also become a murderer and a kidnapper, too dangerous to have around Bess.

Babe: You might be right. But Bianca is still my friend. And I will help her in any way I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Babe went to see Bianca one night. It had been nearly one month since Erica's death, and these two had barely seen each other. Babe still wanted to tell Bianca the truth, but a part of her wondered if JR was right aboul Bianca being too dangerous around Bess. Bianca was both suprised and relieved to see her friend.

Babe: I wanted to make sure you were okay. Tell me the truth, how are you doing?

Bianca: Honestly, not so well. Everyone has been trying to help me, and it takes so much not to just confess that I killed her. But I'm too much of a coward to go to prison. I know it would destroy Kendall, to know her own sister killed her mother. And the police might wrongly think you were involved.

Babe: What do you mean "wrongly think?"

Bianca: They don't know I threatened you into lying.

Babe: You never threatened me. Wait, do you think I'm wearing a wire or something?

Bianca: I wouldn't blame you if you were. I know you had nothing to do with Erica Kane's death.

Bianca spoke directly into Babe's chest for the last part. Babe was a bit upset that Bianca thought she would betray her friend. Babe took off her shirt to show there was no recording device.

Babe: I would never betray you.

Bianca: I'm sorry to have put you through all of this. Sometime I think everyone would've been better off if I'd died with Miranda in the woods.

Babe: That's not true. We all love you.

Bianca: My mother would still be alive and you wouldn't have to carry around this guilt.

Babe: You made some mistakes, but look at all the good you're bout to do with the Miranda center.

Bianca: Kendall or someone else could've done those things. I try to make amends but it will never be enough, not for what I did. It's getting harder to even get out of bed in the morning, and I'm running out of reasons. My will leaves everything to Kendall, she could run the center. But I'll never be able to have a child without remembering that I failed to protect Miranda. Or that I murdered my own mother. Can you really think of one reason for me to go on?

Babe answered by kissing Bianca passionately. Bianca was suprised by this, but she liked it. For the first time in what seemed like forever Bianca felt good about herself. On this night Bianca and Babe took comfort in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kendall went to check on her little sister in Bianca's new apartment. Bianca seemed to have taken their mother's suicide harder than anyone. Kendall wanted to make sure Bianca was okay, and soon learned that Babe had the same idea. Kendall went in, noone answered. Kendall checked Bianca's bedroom, and saw Babe and Bianca in bed together, apparently after they'd made love. Kendall was embarrassed to have walked in on them, Bianca and Babe were embarrassed to get caught. Babe quickly got dressed and left. Kendall promised not to mention this to anyone, particularly JR. After Babe left Bianca and Kendall talked about the situation.

Bianca: This is embarrassing.

Kendall: Whatever helps put a smile back on your face. This is like a superpower with you, making suppossedly straight women fall in love with you. Feel free to try it on Greenlee.

Bianca: She's my cousin.

Kendall: I'm not one to judge. Seriously though you do seem better.

Bianca: Babe has more reason to hate me than anyone on the planet. But she loves me. When I was with her, it was like all was forgiven. I know Babe is a married woman. And I cheated on Lena while she's in Poland taking care of her mother. I should tell Lena.

Kendall: Why? You tell Lena you slept with someone else she'll do one of two things. She'll either break up with you. Or she'll give you an ultimatum, her or Babe. Could you honestly promise Lena this'll never happen again?

Bianca: No. I think I owe it to her.

Kendall: Why? My advice is to see where this thing with Babe goes. If it goes nowhere then telling Lena will just hurt her unneccessarily. Maybe you'll have to hurt one of them down the line but until then you shouldn't tell anyone.

Bianca: Thank you Kendall. But I have had enough with secrets.

Kendall: Well can't say I blame you. Lesbian relationships aren't my expertise, and I'm probably the lst person who should give relationship advice to anyone. Ever.

Bianca: I appreciate your help.

Kendall: What are big sisters for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Babe had no intention of telling JR about her first lesbian experience. Bianca would've probably told Kendall anyway, but noone else. Babe decided she needed one person to talk to about this, the person she confided everything in, her mother.

Krystal: You know that I love you, no matter what. So, are you gay?

Babe: I don't know. I've never been attracted to women before. At first I just wanted to help Bianca, make sure she didn't hurt herself. But, when we were together, it wasn't attraction. It felt like, maybe I was forgiven. I put Bianca through so much pain, but she looked into my eyes and saw good. I liked that feeling.

Krystal: But she doesn't know what we did to her. If she knew the truth she wouldn't do this with you.

Babe: I know. I still want to make everything right. To give Miranda back to her real mother and spare JR the pain.

Krystal: I'm not sure there is a way to do that.

Babe: You're probably right, but I have to try.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bianca knew Kendall was right. Telling Lena about Babe would likely mean the end of their relationship. But Bianca owed this much to Lena. If they broke up, at least Lena would be free to move on. Bianca flew Poland, she knew from Lena's calls and e-mails that Lena's mother was in the hospital for a few days for treatment. Lena was a little suprised to see her girlfriend here, but very happy to have her here.

Lena: It's good to see you again. Some of the people in the hospital look up to you.

Bianca: Why?

Lena: All that you've been through, and you turn your efforts into charity.

Bianca: I'm not perfect. You know some of my sins. What you don't know is that I cheated on you.

Lena was shocked and saddenned to hear Bianca say this. It took her a few minutes to ask some questions.

Lena: It was Maggie, wasn't it?

Bianca: No, Babe actually.

Lena: Babe? I didn't know she was gay. Was it just once or, are you leaving me for her?

Bianca: I don't want to lose you Lena. I wish I could tell you it'll never happen again, but it probably will. The way I'm drawn to her, it's not just attraction, it's something more. It was like I was forgiven, for everything.

Lena: So, what does this mean, for us?

Bianca: I don't know. I know you have to take care of your mother, and I have responsibilities to the Miranda center. The truth is I will probably still be seeing Babe. I know I'm being selfish. If you want to break up with me, I'll understand.

Lena: The truth is, when we started dating, I cheated on you. With the worst possible person.

Bianca: I remember.

Lena: After all you've been through, I can't judge you. You should do whatever you need to do, in order to work through the pain. If that means being with Babe, I understand. Just know that I'm here for you too.

Bianca: I love you Lena. I'm truley sorry to be hurting you like this.

Lena: I love you too. If I have to share you for a little while, I'll take whatever I can get.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Bianca returned home from Poland Babe was already there in Bianca's apartment.

Babe: Did you tell her?

Bianca: Yeah, I told Lena about us. She said that I should do whatever I had to do to work through the pain.

Babe: You have a very understanding girlfriend.

Bianca: I wish she didn't have to be. I know I'm hurting her, and we could hurt JR, but I can't help myself. I'm drawn to you Babe.

Babe: Me too. I was never attracted to any girl before. I don't know if I'm gay, straight, or bisexual, I just know that I really want to be with you. I can't promise you anything. I could just end it and go back with JR.

Bianca: I know. But we can keep this a secret, and find out where it goes together.

Babe: Okay then, let's do that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bianca and Babe continued their clandestine affair for two weeks. Kendall had remarked that JR might have more reason to hate Bianca than Babe. Bianca didn't contradict her. She was sleeping with JR's wife, but she hadn't dragged JR into her murder plot. This made it easier for Bianca to talk to her friends and family again. Babe had seen the worst of Bianca, yet they loved each other. Babe and Bianca would hang out in public, go for burgers or to a movie. They didn't even hold hands in public. But they would often sneak to Bianca's apartment in private. Because they had been established as friends, and Babe had never been with a woman before this, few found it suspicious. The best days were when Babe brought Bess over to the apartment. The two women would watch the baby, play with her. And when the baby slept they would go into the bedroom. Despite everything, Bianca kidnapping Bess, murdering her own mother, Babe trusted Bianca around her own daughter. This made Bianca believe that she was a good person again. Bianca needed this, especially now. In less than a week it would be exactly one year since Michael had raped Bianca. In many ways this last year had been the worst year of Bianca's life. She had been raped, lost her baby, done many horrible sins. But in other ways it had been the best year. Bianca had loved Miranda more than she had ever thought possible. Even with Miranda gone Bianca was grateful for the time they'd had. And however long this lasted Bianca had Babe, she had fallen in love again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

JR had known something was off with Babe. He considered the possibility that she was cheating on him, he even hired a private detective to follow her. But what Mr Gordon uncovered really suprised JR. It seemed that Babe was having an affair with Bianca. They thought that they had been so careful, they didn't count on Gordon placing hidden cameras in Bianca's apartment. The detective had though perhaps that Bianca was helping Babe and her boyfriend, but this was unexpected.

JR: I don't get it. Even if Babe is gay, why Bianca? Why the crazy woman who kidnapped our Daughter?

Gordon: It's probably a form of survivor guilt. Your wife feels guilty because her and her baby survived while Bianca's baby died. However angry Babe is at Bianca, she still wants her forgiveness.

JR: So now you're a shrink?

Gordon: I'm a veteran who did a tour of duty in Afghanistan, I understand survivor guilt.

JR: Any tips for a man about to face a divorce?

Gordon: Well I'm not a lawyer, but infidelity and divorce are putting my kids through college. Since we have proof of your wife' adultery it's likely you'll have to pay her little, or even nothing, in terms of alimony. Child-support is another matter entirely.

JR: Child-support? Who says she gets custody of Bess? I don't want her to even have visitation rights.

Gordon: That's pretty unlikely. Family courts don't exclusively favor the mothers, but they do get primary custody most of the time.

JR: What about the fact that she's cheating on me with a woman? What court is going to give custody to a lesbian.

Gordon: 20 years ago that was true, courts are more progressive now. Babe's adultery helps you, but it won't completely negate her parental rights.

JR: So you're saying that I'll be paying her to raise my child?

Gordon: My advice is to work out joint custody with your wife. Also to have an actual lawyer represent you in court. And above all do not lose your temper in court or any public place. That would hurt you worse than cheating, because then she could claim you abused her, and she'd have witnesses to your anger.

JR: You're right. I appreciate your advice, you've earned this paycheck. I would never neglect my daughter, but my ex-wife will have to account for every cent of child-support that I give her. She'll never see one cent of the Chandler money for herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When JR returned home from work Babe was waiting for him. She was putting Bess to sleep and she kissed her husband. He did not return the kiss.

Babe: Is everything okay?

JR Is Bess asleep?

Babe: Yeah, out like a log.

JR: Good, I don't want her to hear what a whore her mommy is.

Babe: Hey, where did that come from?

JR: I knew you were cheating, but I didn't think it was with the crazy b...h who kidnapped our baby. Even my private detective was suprised about that one.

Babe: I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.

JR: You just didn't care either way, is that it?

Babe: No. What I have with Bianca isn't something I was looking for, or ever expected, but it is powerful.

JR: You know what, I don't want to hear about your guilt, or your excuses. I want you out of my home, right now.

Babe: I understand. I'll just get Bess and ...

JR: You are not taking my child.

Babe: JR if you want to divorce me I deserve that. But this child deserves her mother. We can work something out, joint custody.

JR: So I can pay you and your lesbian lover to raise my kid? Hell no.

Babe: This child needs both of us. And I am not leaving here without Bess.

JR lost his temper and hit Babe's face. Babe was shocked, her husband had never been physically abusive before. But now he was, and he didn't even seem sorry. Babe pushed JR down and ran to the baby. She wasn't thinking of a long term plan, she just had to get this child out of the house immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

Chaptr 18

Bianca heard the frantic knocking on her door, and Babe's voice on the other end. Babe had a key, why was she knocking? Bianca could tell Babe was in trouble, and let her and Bess inside.

Bianca: What happenned?

Babe: JR found out about us. He hit me.

Bianca: My God, are you okay?

Babe: I'll be okay. I just had to get Bess out of there.

Bianca: Ofcourse. You're both welcome here as long as you need. Did you bring food or diapers?

Babe: No, I kind of panicked.

Bianca: Okay, I'll call the store and order what we need. You shouldn't go out until we get a restraining order against JR.

Babe: I'm sorry to drag you into all of this.

Bianca: I can take care of myself. The important thing right now is protecting Bess.

As they waited for the supplies to arrive Bianca and Babe discussed their situation. Babe was still silently trying to find a way to make things work. Her marriage was for all intents and purposes over. JR deserved to be punished, maybe even go to jail. But he still didn't deserve the pain of knowing his child was dead. But Bianca deserved her child as well. She was such a natural with Miranda. Even without knowing the truth Bianca had a pure connection with Miranda. Babe had a plan, not prfect but the best she could hope for.

Babe: JR deserves to go to prison for a little while. But Bess deserves a father. Maybe he should have joint custody.

Bianca: You need to be very careful how much you let him into Bess' life.

Babe: I know he's violent, but of you, me, and him, JR's the one who hasn't killed anyone.

Bianca: You never murdered anyone, what happenned was all my doing.

Babe: We could do it you know. Me and you raising Bess. JR would have visitation rights, but we could protect her together. You were born to be a mother.

Bianca: Babe, I love you. And I would give my life to protect Bess. But I'm not ready to have a baby again. I know it doesn't make sense, but it feels like I would betray Miranda if I did that right now. As much as I love Bess, I can't replace Miranda.

Babe: I understand. Every child is one of a kind. You can never replace your child, no matter how much you want to. Bianca, there's something I need to tell you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Babe was ready to tell Bianca the truth, about Miranda, about everything. Bianca would likely hate Babe forever, would probably have Babe arrested. But all they'd have to do is have a DNA test done, and Miranda would be safe from JR forever. Then there was a knock on the door, the two women thought it was the store with diapers and formula. But when Bianca answered it was a police officer. The policeman began asking Babe questions about Paul Kramer. Paul Kramer was Babe's former husband, possibly the father of her deceased son, and the helicopter pilot largely reponsible for the death of said child. The interrogation lasted over an hour, the delivery man came and went during this hour. Paul Kramer had dissapeared very recently. His phone records indicated that Babe had made a number of phone calls that were never returned. Paul Kramer's friends and family said he was afraid of Babe. The police department strongly considered the possibility that Babe could've killed Paul Kramer and destroyed the body. Babe tried to recount where she'd been the last few days. At times Bianca and the baby were her only alibi. Other times she had proof of where she'd been, but not for every second of every day. Bianca was in the other room with the baby while this was going on. Despite the cop's warning Bianca listened in. It became clear that Babe was their top suspect in Paul Kramer's dissapearence. When Bianca heard him put handcuffs around Babe she couldn't take it anymore. After all Bianca had put Babe through she couldn't let Babe be arrested, especially not for this murder. Bianca went outside and confessed that she, without Babe's knowledge or consent, had murdered Paul Kramer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The police officer took Bianca to the station where she told her story. She said that she had murdered Paul Kramer because she blamed him for Miranda's death. His incompetence and recklessness Bianca's baby was gone forever. Some of the police officers were uncertain about Bianca's stroy. Bianca admitted to the murder, but refused to say what she'd done with his body. Only claiming it had been destroyed, though unclear what methods. The cops believed she was protecting an accomplice. The arresting officer said Bianca confessed only when her girlfriend was almost arrested. They simply had no proof that Babe had been involved in this murder. District Attorney Fletcher came as soon as he heard that Bianca Montgomery had been arrested for murder. Because she'd confessed and not yet asked for a lawyer Fletcher went in to question Bianca.

Fletcher: Three murders in less than a year. I think that technically qualifies you as a serial killer.

Bianca: I killed Michael Cambias in self-defense. This was my only murder.

Fletcher: I can't prove you murdered Michael Cambias, or that you had anything to do with your mother's dissapearence. But on Paul Kramer, I've got you. I don't know how you plan to weasle out of this one but I assure you it won't work.

Bianca: I don't plan to weasle out of it. I murdered Paul Kramer. I'm willing to serve my sentance and get on with my life.

Fletcher: How long do you expect to be in prison?

Bianca: I don't know. Twenty years?

Fletcher: I'm afraid it's more serious than that. I believe you're a sociopath and a public health hazzard. I'll be seeking the death penalty against you.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The thought of being executed frightened Bianca. She asked for Lydia, the lawyer who defended Kendall on murder charges not so long ago. Many people came to Bianca's arrainment to support her. Babe, Kendall, Jackson, Maggie, many others. Bianca Pled not guilty, despite her confession. Fletcher oppossed bail, calling Bianca both a flight risk and a danger to the community. The judge set bail at one million dollars, and ordered Bianca to surrender her passport and confined to house arrest prior to trial. Kendall paid her bail and she was out before the end of the day. After talking with her attorney Kendall came to her little sister's apartment.

Kendall: Tell me the truth Bianca. Did you really kill Paul Kramer? Or are you taking the fall for that blonde girlfriend of yours?

Bianca: My lawyer doesn't want me to talk about that. All I'll say is Babe didn't kill him.

Kendall: If I found out she's letting you take the fall for something she did...

Bianca: Don't you dare hurt her. She's safe from JR right now. I'm paying for her room at the Pine Valley Inn.

Kendall: I think she's manipulating you. There aren't many people you would cover for like this. Except maybe me. And I know I didn't kill Paul Kramer, and you wouldn't murder him like that.

Bianca: You sure about that? You know I killed before.

Kendall: Michael was self-defense.

Bianca: You always took my word for that. But Michael wasn't the last person I killed.

Kendall: So you're saying you killed Paul Kramer.

Bianca: No, I killed Mom.

At first Kendall thought Bianca did a joke in very poor taste. Then she looked closely at Bianca's face, she was completely serious.

Kendall: My God, what happenned?

Bianca: I blamed her for Miranda's death. I wanted her to pay, like my baby sufferred. I brought a gun to confront her. We fought, and I murdered our mother.

Kendall slapped Bianca's face. Bianca didn't fight back, she was prepared to face whatever her sister wanted to do to her.

Kendall: How could you? She was our mother!

Bianca: I'm sorry. If I could take it back...

Kendall: You can't! And now I will never have the chance to reconcile with her. I hated Erica for all she did to me. All she wouldn't do for me. But I thought we had more time. As long as we were both alive we had the chance to fight, or make peace. But now that's gone forever, because of you.

Bianca: I know there's nothing I can do to make up for what I did.

Kendall: No, there isn't. Just tell me one thing. You said you were with Babe when you found Mom's note. Did Babe know the truth?

Bianca: I threatened her into keeping silent.

Kendall: Guess you won't let others go down for your crimes. But I will never forgive you for what you did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bianca saw that the sun was rising from her apartment. She hadn't slept all night, too busy worrying. After Bianca confessed to Kendall she expected her to go to the police. With this information they could revoke her bail and easily convict her later. But Kendall apparently hadn't gone to the police just yet. Maybe she was saving it for her trial. Maybe Kendall was preparing to kill Bianca herself. Or maybe Kendall just wanted her little sister to suffer, not knowing when it would come. Bianca figured that whatever it was she deserved it. She had tried to call Babe earlier, but she just said that her lawyer advised Babe not to talk right now. Couldn't give JR anything to use in the custody battle. Bianca understood, but was hurt. And to top it all off today was the one year anniversary of when Michael raped Bianca. But Bianca got some good news early this morning. Lena came to see her. Bianca was very grateful to see her girlfriend back in Pine Valley. If this was a dream Bianca never wanted to wake up. They talked for hours, Bianca didn't dare spoil it by talking about her upcoming trial, or ask why Lena was back. Lena began making breakfast, eggs, hashbrowns, orange juice. But then Bianca saw Lena put something in the orange juice. Lena tried to do this covertly. When Bianca asked about this Lena was embarrassed, and sad.

Bianca: What did you just put in there?

Lena: I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know this.

Bianca: Oh my God, are you trying to hurt me?

Lena: I'm trying to take away your pain.

As she said this Lena took a gun from her purse, to keep Bianca from calling the police. Bianca had a sense of Deja Vu, this was how she had killed Erica.

Bianca: Is this because of Babe?

Lena: No. I told you I never blamed you for that.

Bianca: I'm sorry, it's just a little confusing. I'm cheating on my girlfriend and now she wants to kill me. I thought they were connected.

Lena: I know you would've done anything to get through the pain of losing your baby. But now, even if you avoid the death penalty you'll still go to prison. I can't bare the thought of what would happen to you in there. This will end your pain, forever.

Bianca: But you'll go to prison.

Lena: Do you think I could go on without you? The only thing that stopped me so far was that my mother needed me. But now she's gone.

Bianca: I'm sorry.

Lena: Thank you. We can see them again you know. You, me, Miranda, my mother and yours. We can all be together up there forever.

Bianca thought about it, maybe Lena was right. What did she have left? This last year had been the worst year of Bianca's life, and she had done some very bad things. Bianca had killed two people, one of whom was her own mother, let Kendall take the fall for one murder, kidnapped Bess, and cheated on her girlfriend with a married woman. She would always have the memories of the rape, losing her baby, the guilt of the killings, and of losing Kendall's love. And that was if she wasn't convicted. Bianca knew she'd almost certainly be convicted, which would mean spending the rest of her life in prison, possibly awaiting the electric chair. Lena was right, it was all over, just one last loose end to wrap up. Bianca wrote a suicide note, saying goodbye to friends of her family. This was also to give Lena some leeway, in case she couldn't go through with their suicide pact. Bianca took the poison. Lena held Bianca, promised to hold her until she fell asleep. Than she would join her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lena looked at Bianca, so peaceful and beautiful. Soon Bianca would be asleep forever. Lena needed to wait until it was over, she couldn't bare the thought that Bianca would be saved, only to be a vegetable in a coma for decades. If any well meaning friend tried, Lena would shoot Bianca in the head. Either way Lena wanted to wait until Bianca was dead before she blew her own brains out. Lena was so focused on Bianca that she didn't hear the door open. But the other person spoke and Lena turned around. It was Maggie.

Maggie: Lena, what's going on?

Lena: Bianca's just sleeping.

Maggie: Why do you have a gun?

Lena: To protect Bianca.

Maggie: Bianca's out on bail. If the police find out they can revoke the bail. Maybe you should give me the gun.

Lena: No.

Maggie: I should examine Bianca, make sure she's okay.

Lena: I can't allow that.

Maggie: What's really going on.

Lena: Bianca is in so much pain she doesn't want to go on. Bianca and I will die together. I'm sorry you got involved Maggie, but if you come any closer, I will shoot you.

Maggie: If this is a suicide pact, why hurt me?

Lena: Because I know you want to save Bianca, but she can't be saved.

Maggie: I love Bianca, and I can't exactly take your word that she wants to die. So if you want to stop me from calling 911, you're going to have to kill me.

Maggie began calling 911 on her cellphone. Lena aimed her gun at Maggie, but couldn't pull the trigger. Instead she pointed the gun at Bianca's head. Maggie rushed at Lena, they founght for control of the gun. Maggie soon had the gun and stepped away from Lena. Lena hoped it was too late, that her beloved Bianca was about to join her baby in heaven. Lena asked Maggie to kill her, let her die with her girlfriend. Instead Maggie shot Lena in the leg. She knew this would stop Lena from killing Bianca or herself before the ambulance arrived. Maggie just hoped and prayed it wasn't too late to save Bianca's life.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bianca was brought to the Pine valley hospital. David Hayward was able to have Bianca's stomach pumped to remove the poison. The good news was Lena wasn't exactly a chemistry major, the poison wasn't as effective as she'd hoped. Lena was in a seperate part of the hospital being treated for a bullet wound. She's confessed to helping Bianca attempt suicide. That was only a misdemeanor. Assuming no second attempt Lena would survive to be charged with that. Only Bianca could possibly contradict that and claim it was attempted murder, if Bianca ever woke up. As David treated her it became clear that Bianca wasn't fighting very hard to stay alive. Whether she'd really attempted suicide or not, Bianca seemed to want to die now. She could wake up at any minute, but the longer it took the less likely it was that Bianca would ever wake up again. David had done all he could, it was up to Bianca to pull through now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Before Bianca took the poison she said a little prayer, asking god to forgive her and reuinte her with Miranda in heaven. Bianca had committed a lot of sins in the past year, and was now committing suicide. She considered the possibility she'd go to hell, but took that chance to end the pain. Bianca wasn't entirely sure where she was. There weren't clouds or brimstone, just emptiness. But she saw only one person here, someone she'd hoped never to see again, Michael Cambias. He had that smirk on his face, the one that haunted her dreams. Bianca realized she was probably in hell.

Michael: Hello Bianca. Think of me as your guardian devil.

Bianca: Are we in hell?

Michael: Good question. I've been here almost a year, feels a lot longer, and you're the first person I've been able to talk with here. There's no torture and I figure that Hitler and Stalin are suffering worse than we are.

Bianca: And we're stuck together.

Michael: Clearly someone has a very dark sense of humor. I for one was on the verge of more wealth and power than most people dare to dream about, only to get shot and killed mere hours before my father died.

Bianca: You tried to hurt me, again.

Michael: For a long time I was very angry. I found myself able to haunt you, give you nightmares. One night, I actually haunted most of Pine Valley. I helped you remember, hoping you would go to the electric chair. Instead you got off, and found the strength to resist my hauntings. So there I was stuck here, unable to talk with anyone. Able to only watch as you got ready to raise my kid and enjoy my money.

Bianca: Miranda was my child, she had no connection to you.

Michael: Fair point. I wouldn't have been a good father even if I had lived. Then of course something happenned. I won't lie, I loved seeing you suffer at first, especially when you pointed a gun at Erica. I hated my father, but I never tried to kill him.

Bianca: You're right. Maybe I do deserve to be here.

Michael: Maybe you do. Except, I don't really want you here. I've had a lot of time to think, to live, for lack of a better word, with self-regret. Seeing you mourn her, it was clear you possess feelings of love I haven't known for a very long time.

Bianca: Did you ever love anyone?

Michael: Yes, a long time ago. But I choose wealth and power over love. There was a time, I could've had it all with Kendall. We could've been happy, even had kids of our own, but I screwed it up so bad. But there's still hope for you.

Bianca: How, we're both dead?

Michael: Technically, you're not dead, not yet. Hayward is a good doctor, he's given you a chance. You still have time to return to your body and fight to live.

Bianca: I can't go back.

Michael: Exactly how bad is your life, if I'm the better option?

Bianca: What would be the point? To await my execution, to face Kendall after what I did?

Michael: So your life isn't perfect. You can fight at trial, and Kendall will forgive you. You're all the family she has left.

Bianca: Why should I ever listen to you?

Michael: I wasn't born this way you know. I was an innocent once, just like Miranda. But Miranda is in danger of the same thing happenning to her.

Bianca: Miranda is dead. She's in heaven, safe from you forever.

Michael: Actually, she's not. She's alive, but in danger. And despite everything you've done, particularly to me, I still think you're her best chance of being a good person. I don't want Miranda to end up like me. As I recall you went to great lengths to prevent anyone from knowing I was her father.

Bianca: You're lying. I don't know what you're game is but Miranda is dead.

Michael: You didn't think so. You took her from the hospital because on some level you knew who she really was.

Bianca: Bess? No, I can't go there again.

Michael: Okay, don't listen to me. Listen to what your heart is telling you, what you've always known deep inside.

Bianca looked into her own heart, the one she had shared with Miranda. She knew it was true, Miranda was alive.

Bianca: Oh my god, it's true. What have I done. I killed my own mother for nothing.

Michael: There's still time. Go, protect her. Don't you let her end turn out like me.

Bianca: Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bianca felt light-headed. From what she could remember she had been near death, had to fight to stay alive. And there was something else, but had to be careful who to tell this to. When Bianca woke up she heard Kendall call for doctor David Hayward. David examined Bianca, she would be fine it seemed. Kendall was there the whole time, Bianca wasn't sure if Kendall was glad she was alive at this point. Bianca also saw a police guard outside her room, made sense as she was out on bail pending trial. After David examined Bianca Kendall asked to be alone with her little sister. Bianca looked towards the policeman and asked Kendall a question.

Bianca: Did you tell them, what I told you?

Kendall: If you mean the fight we had before this, no. I'm very angry with you, I probably will be for a long time. That doesn't mean you're not my sister. And right now, you're the only family I have left. So don't you dare do this again.

Bianca: I won't. I swear.

Kendall: Good. Lena says you tried to kill yourself with her, is that true?

Bianca: Yes, so Lena's okay?

Kendall: She's alive, if you say it was a suicide pact she probably won't go to prison.

Bianca: Good, she doesn't deserve to go to prison.

Kendall: Maybe you do. But I'll help you avoid that if I can.

Bianca: I'm sorra about what I did.

Kendall: You're the one who has to live with it. I don't know if Erica and I would've ever truley reconciled, but I guess we both thought we had more time. This might sound weird but, you didn't by any chance see her, when you were near death?

Bianca: No. I guess I was heading, somewhere lower than heaven. But I did see someone, a man I hated. Someone more like me than either of us wanted to admit. It was Michael.

Kendall: You may have done some bad things but you were never cruel or spiteful like Michael Cambias.

Bianca: He wanted forgiveness, was filled with regret, like me. And for the first time ever he really helped me. Michael told me that Miranda is alive.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bianca asked Lena to see her in the hospital. Kendall was here, making sure Lena didn't hurt Bianca. After what happenned there was no way this meeting wouldn't be awkward, but Bianca needed closure.

Bianca: I'm glad you're okay.

Lena: I'm not sure what to say.

Bianca: I'm not going to be making a second attempt, and I don't want you to do that again either.

Lena: The police are trying to forcibly commit me to Oakhaven.

Bianca: That actually might be a good idea. Lena, you're mother just passed away, and you tried to kill yourself. Maybe you do need some help.

Lena: I'm scared.

Bianca: I know what it's like to have so much pain you just want to end it all. But things can get better. And I want you to live and be happy again.

Lena: Will you still be here, when I am released?

Bianca: Yes. I will be here for you. I can't promise you we'll be together, but I will help you in any way I can. Promise me you won't hurt yourself again.

Lena: I promise, but promise me you won't try to kill yourself again.

Bianca: I promise. I have a renewed love of my life, and a reason to live.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After Bianca's conversation with Lena Kendall went to talk with David.

David: How is she doing?

Kendall: Honestly, I'm worried about her. Is there any truth to the idea that people have visoions when they're near death like she was?

David: People have dreams when they're unconscious. I think when we're near death we give ourselves these dreams to tell ourselves what we need to hear. But if Bianca says she actually saw your mother on the other side, I seriously doubt that it was really Erica.

Kendall: She didn't say she saw mom, she saw Michael Cambias.

David: Makes sense. Seeing Michael Cambias in hell probably gave Bianca the motivation she needed to stay alive.

Kendall: Bianca also says Michael claimed that Miranda is still alive.

David: That's not good. It helped her fight to live, but eventually Bianca will realize that her child is dead. Going through that pain again, I can't guarantee that she won't make a second attempt to kill herself.

Kendall: I'll make sure she doesn't.

David: I know you'll do everything you can, we all will. I just hope it's enough.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After Bianca was released from the hospital she called Babe, said they needed to speak privately. Babe came over to Bianca's apartment and left the baby with her mother. Bianca tried to gently tell Babe what she had seen on the other side, and what she had learned. This could not be easy for Babe to hear, that her own child was gone. Bianca expected Babe to think her girlfriend was crazy. But Babe seemed to believe Bianca. This news was hard for Babe to hear, but it was apparent that she wasn't hearing this for the first time. Babe admitted the truth, that she had realized months ago that Bess was really Miranda. Given Bianca's history Babe began to fear for her life, but Bianca seemed eerily calm.

Bianca: So when did you realize the truth?

Babe: A couple months ago. I was coming over to tell you the truth, but then I walked in on you and Erica. After that, I was worried about the baby's safety.

Bianca: I guess I brought that on myself. Does JR know?

Babe: No. I still don't have the courage to tell him.

Bianca: Okay then. The important thing now is setting things right. Namely reuniting me with Miranda permanently. I'll need your help, probably Kendall's. You'll also need to confess to Kendall, to convince her I'm not crazy. We can't tell anyone else just yet. Given my upcoming trial the state could declare me an unfit mother and take Miranda away. So for the moment you still need to pretend in public. And Babe, one last thing.

Before Bianca continued speaking she grabbed Babe's throat and pushed her against the wall. She knew she had to keep calm in public but needed just a few moments to let her rage out on this person who had shared her bed and betrayed her.

Bianca: If you betray this plan, tell anyone, do anything to put Miranda in danger or try to flee with her I will kill you. I will hunt you down to the gates of Hell itself if I have to. I will find you, and kill you. You've seen that I don't bluff on that. Am I making myself clear?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Babe sat on a bench at the park. "Bess" was with JR for his supervised meeting during the custody battle. Soon that would be moot. Bianca would have her baby back soon. Babe feared the future. JR might come after her for this, Bianca or Kendall might come after Babe for keeping Miranda from her mother. Babe had loved both JR and Bianca, she had lost them both, both had been violent towards her, in Bianca's case it was somewhat justified. There was also the guilt of what happenned to Erica. Bianca likely hadn't planned to kill her mother, she wanted her mother to kill her. But for all her faults Erica wouldn't have killed her own child. Either way Bianca would not have done that if she knew Miranda was alive. Babe knew she might go to prison, either way she'd be considered a pariah in Pine Valley. And whatever happenned she would always have the memory of losing her son. Babe could try to run, but she'd always have her memorie to haunt her. She knew she had to see this through, reunite Bianca and Miranda permenantly, then what? Babe was seriously considering taking her own life when this whole ordeal was finally over. What would she have left when the dust settled? Then Babe saw something, a man and woman with a baby stroller. Babe had seen this woman with Paul Kramer before, but couldn't remember her name. She saw the baby in the carriage, felt strangely drawn to him. Babe kept her distance, couldn't let them think she was crazy. The same instinct which first led Babe to realize that Bess wasn't hers drew Babe to this child. Could it be possible, or was she losing it? Could this baby really be her son?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Bianca's lawyer Lydia was talking over her case with the prosecutor Fletcher.

Fletcher: You're client is going to the electric chair. She's a sociopath who killed three people, including her own mother.

Lydia: Are you really so paranoid to think Bianca murdered Erica? Besides, the judge says you can't bring up that theory at trial.

Fletcher: Yes, but I still have the right to present my theory on other events. You might believe she killed Michael Cambias in self-defense, and Paul Kramer because he killed her baby, I'm more cynical.

Lydia: Bianca didn't kill Paul Kramer, she only confessed to protect her girlfrined.

Fletcher: Interesting theory to argue. Mine is that she is a very skilled sociopath. She got pregnant by Michael Cambias to inherit his father's money. Michael may have been a ruthless corporat raider who slept with his girlfriend's sister, but there's no evidence he raped Bianca. Once Bianca got pregnant she murdered Michael and manipulated Kendall to take the fall. She deluded everyone into thinking she had no interest in the Cambias estate, but when the dust settled she was about to inherit billions. Bianca confessed to killing Michael only when focus shifted to her mother. She needed Erica to remain free, it couldn't have been a suprise that Erica left everything to Bianca, nothing to Kendall. I can't argue this in court, but we both know it's true. Bianca was then able to seduce Babe Chndler, who it turns out is still married legally to Paul Kramer. That screwed up Bianca's plan to inherit the Chandler estate. She killed Paul Kramer so that Babe could be legally married to JR Chandler. Babe could then divorce JR and get half his money, possibly half the estate, depending on whether or not they killed Adam by then.

Lydia: Do you have any proof of these wild accussations?

Fletcher: The facts speak for themselves. The facts include Bianca Montgomery confessing to two killings. You could argue one was self-defense, you could argue the other was her falsely confessing to protect her homosexual lover. But when you add it all up, it equals your client in the electric chair.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bianca had Babe and Kendall over to the apartment. Ever since that day at the hospital, when Bianca told her sister that Miranda was still alive, Kendall looked at Bianca like she was crazy. Hopefully Babe could make sure the story was believed, these stories seemed less crazy with two people telling it. Babe confessed everything to Kendall, how she had known for some time that Bess was really Miranda, how she'd been the one who shot Erica. Babe left out one major detail, her new theory that Kevin Buchanan's son Ace was really her son. When Babe confessed to Bianca Bianca had been eerily calm, until she unleashed her anger full force. Kendall was much less calm. She attacked Babe, Bianca had to pull Kendall away.

Bianca: We need her alive, at least for now.

Kendall: She stole your baby, she killed our mother!

Bianca: No, I did that. Babe has a lot of sins on her record, but that time, she thought she was protecting me.

Kendall: You wouldn't have done that if you'd known Miranda was alive.

Bianca: But I did it. There's noone but me to blame for Mom's death.

Kendall: Well, you've paid for your crimes and then some. Why do we need her alive?

Bianca: I'm facing murder charges. If the truth comes out now the state could declare me an unfit mother and put Miranda in the foster system.

Kendall: I've got an idea. Babe confesses to Paul Kramer's murder, and to kidnapping Miranda. You'll have Miranda back and the state has no claim over your daughter.

Babe: I dodn't kill Paul Kramer.

Kendall: I don't believe you. Either way it's irrelevant.

Bianca: Lydia looked into possibly blaming Babe. Credit card receipts prove Babe was elsewhere when he dissapeared.

Kendall: Okay, so exactly how are you going to beat these murder charges?

Bianca: I don't know. Lydia's working on my case but the three of us need a back-up plan.

Kendall: I think I understand. And what happens to Babe when this is over?

Babe: I'll take off. You guys will never see me again.

Kendall: I do like that part. Okay then, let's start planning.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Babe had become very good at keeping secrets. Everyone in Pine Valley knew she had been with Bianca, few knew she had helped Bianca cover up Erica's murder. Even the few who knew about that didn't know about her recent discovery. Babe knew that Kevin Buchanan was raising her son as his own. Babe had gotten close to Kevin, taken a swab of little Ace's DNA, David's test proved she was this little boy's mother. Babe wished she knew exactly what Paul Kramer had done that night, but Bianca killed him before he could tell anyone what happenned. At least Babe thought Bianca killed Paul Kramer. Babe would soon reunite Bianca with Miranda permenantly, the question was how to get her own son back. And also how to get Bianca free from her current charges. Bianca's trial was fast approaching, and they were running out of options.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Bianca, Babe, and Kendall were making a plan. Bianca's trial was less than a week away, Lydia was strongly advising Bianca to possibly take a plea bargain, if they could get Fletcher to accept one. Bianca knew she would almost certainly be convicted. Clearly her only chance of remaining free and having Miranda was to escape. For better or worse Babe and Kendall were the only ones who could help. Bianca's ankle-monitor would tell the police if she tried to flee, the judge wouldn't even allow her out to see her lawyer, Lydia had to come to the apartment. The only exception would be for a funeral. This option somewhat appealed to Kendall, but they still needed Babe right now. Bianca had a plan. She requested a furlough for a memorial service for Miranda. She said she needed closure before possibly being sent away for life. The judge agreed, provided a police officer was there to keep an eye on things. On the day of the service Babe would give Miranda to Kendall. Kendall would take the baby away. After the service Babe, wearing a mask, would kidnap Bianca at gunpoint and take her away. Babe and Bianca would then meet up with Kendall and Miranda at the pre-determined spot in another state. Bianca and Kendall would go their way with Miranda, living under assumed names elsewhere. Babe would also flee, avoiding JR and the police. Bianca planned no vengeance against Babe. She figured Babe had lost her child, there was nothing Bianca could do that was worse than that. Kendall figured Bianca was probably right, but was willing to try anyway. The memorial service was scheduled for the day before the trial. If they failed Bianca's bail would be revoked, she would never be free again. The three of them had only one chance to get this right.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Babe had agreed to Bianca and Kendall's plan, but she had a part of it that they didn't know about. Babe had gotten close to Kevin Buchanan, they had even begun an affair. While Krystal helped Bianca escape Babe would be drugging Kevin and taking her son back. Becuse Kevin Buchanan was running for deputy Governor he would increase security after Bianca escaped, and would be accussed of stealing JR Chandler's son. Babe knew it all had to happen at once. Babe and Krystal would meet up later with the baby. Krystal didn't tell Babe, but she had another reason for agreeing to be the one who helped Bianca escape. Krystal feared that Bianca still wanted revenge against Babe, and if Kendall was in on the plan it was almost a certainty that Kendall did. They might need Babe alive to help, but once they were all away there was no telling what would happen. Whatever those sisters might be planning Krystal would prefer it happen to her and not Babe.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kendall went into the woods early this morning. Soon she would have to leave this place forever, but first she had to do this. Erica was buried somewhere in these woods. Bianca couldn't give exact directions, but Kendall needed this closure. She spoke, hoping her mother could hear her.

Kendall: I thought we had more time, but I'm not sure you and I ever would've reconciled. Maybe I caused you too much pain. That's the difference between you and Bianca, she didn't blame her baby for something she didn't control. Ofcourse I did mean to hurt you at times, that doesn't mean I didn't love you, if that makes any sense. I'm sorry about what Bianca and Babe did to you. I have something special planned for Babe, but I'm going to protect Bianca. Maybe it's what you would've wanted, maybe not. But it's something I need to do, for me. Bianca's all I have left. Rest in peace Erica, you deserve peace.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Bianca held the memorial service for Miranda. Although she knew her baby was alive she still cried. Bianca knew today was the last time she would ever see her friends and family. Uncle Jack, Reggie, Lily, Maggie, even Ryan and Greenlee, she would miss them all. Bianca knew she had brought this all on herself. The irony was she'd gotten away with one murder, only to be charged with one she didn't commit. If she ever got caught, she would never be free again. There was also a cop here, and Fletcher had personally come to make sure Bianca didn't run. Some found it odd that Kendall wasn't here. Bianca and Kendall had become so close lately, partly because of Miranda. So why wasn't Kendall here to say goodbye. Bianca knew the truth, if the plan had worked Kendall was likely in New York with Miranda by now. But Bianca had a different question, where was Babe? She was suppossed to be here at the service. It was possible that Babe had to differentiate from the plan slightly. Perhaps she was watching from a distance, waiting until after the service to take Bianca hostage. It also seemed possible that Babe chickened out. If that was the case Bianca didn't like her chances of getting away solo, and her furlough would expire soon. Did Kendall have Miranda, or did Babe run off with the baby? Bianca knew that either way, she would know the answer very soon.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As the memorial service ended Bianca doubted that Babe would really show up. Bianca said goodbye to her friends and family, today it seemed would be her last day of freedom. She just hoped that Kendall would protect Miranda like a mother bear. When everyone else was gone the police officer and Fletcher came to take Bianca back. But the cop stopped suddenly. Bianca could see that a woman wearing a ski mask was holding this cop at gunpoint. This woman ordered the cop to handcuff himself to Fletcher, she then knocked them both unconsciouss. Bianca didn't say anything, but she recognized this other woman's voice. This wasn't Babe, it was Krystal. Bianca was suprised, but it soon made sense, Krystal was once again protecting her daughter. As angry as Bianca was at Krystal, she respected this loyalty. They had to leave immediately, before other police arrived. They ran to Krystal's car, there was no going back now.


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39

Babe had secuced Kevin Buchanan, drugged him. Now Kevin was unconsciouss, and Babe went for her son. Babe got to the car and started driving. If the plan worked she would meet her mama at the pre-determined spot in a few days. But Krystal had been very specific, if she didn't show up Babe should keep on running, never look back. Babe listened to the news on the car radio. Fletcher was on the news, accussing Bianca Montgomery of escaping, and possibly taking JR Chandler's son. It was unlikely that Babe and Bianca would ever see each other again, but they were in the same trouble. If caught they would be prosecuted for kidnapping, possibly murder. Even if Babe could explain that this was really her son, she would go to jail, and this innocent little boy would be raised by JR. Babe had heard from Bianca what an evil man Michael Cambias had been, it was clear why Bianca had gone to great lengths to make sure noone knew who Miranda's father was. Michael hadn't been born evil anymore that JR had been. Money and power could corrupt an individual. Despite everything she had done Babe still felt she should raise this baby, not JR. She had seen JR become corrupted, she wouldn't let that happen to her son. And now, there was no going back.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kendall waited anxiously at the cabin. Every minute before Bianca and Babe didn't arrive the police could be getting closer to finging them. Kendall had withdrawn millions of dollars from her ban account, the police would obviously suspect her. If caught, it was unlikely that Kendall's parole officer had even been born yet. If she heard of Bianca's capture she was suppossed to take Miranda and flee, but abandoning her sister didn't come easy to Kendall. Finally Bianca arrived, not with Babe but with Krystal. Bianca immediately held Miranda. Kendall had a good idea why Babe wasn't here but asked the questions anyway.

Kendall: Where is Babe?

Krystall: Safe, she went elsewhere. Adam and JR would take their rage out on Babe, I had to keep her safe.

Kendall: You're not going to tell me where she is, are you?

Krystal: No.

Kendall: Fair enough, makes this simple.

Kendall took a gun from her purse. Bianca was shocked, Krystal was scared, but not suprised.

Bianca: What the hell are you doing?

Kendall: Giving this b... what she deserves. She knew this was coming, it's why she rescued you instead of Babe.

Krystal: I knew it was a possibility. I had to protect Babe.

Bianca: You can't just murder her in cold blood.

Kendall: Really? Now you're oppossed to murder?

Bianca: I have to live with that every day. Trust me when I say you don't want that guilt.

Kendall: You never would've done that to Erica if you'd known that Miranda was alive. They kept her from you, it's their fault our mother is dead.

Bianca: No, it's my fault. I killed Erica. It has to end somewhere. If you kill Krystal Babe could come after you.

Kendall: I'm guessing she told Babe to just keep on running if she didn't show. Besides, Babe isn't bright enough to realize what happenned, she'll think Krystal just got arrested.

Biance: You hope, what if you're wrong.

Krystal: Kendall, maybe we should do this outside, you shouldn't have a gun around the baby.

Kendall: You have a point, let's go.

Krystal: Just promise you won't hurt Babe.

Kendall: I promise I won't go looking for her. If I do see her, who knows.

Bianca: Kendall, don't. She's lost her grandson, Babe lost her son. That's more than enough punishment.

Kendall: Let's go.

Kendall led Krystal out to the woods at gunpoint. Bianca tried reasoning with Kendall, but couldn't follow. She had to protect Miranda, keep her away from a gunshot. Krystal started saying a prayer softly. It became unlikely she would survive, but hoped God would forgive her in the afterlife. Kendall told Krystal to stop, and pointed her gun at her. Krystal closed her eyes and braced herself for the gunshot. But it didn't come. It had likely been mere minutes, but felt like hours. Krystal opened her eyes, Kendall was still aiming her gun at Krystal's head. She seemed to be hesitating, even for Kendall killing didn't come easy. Krystal decided she might have a chance. Before Kendall could change her mind Krystal took off, just ran as fast as she could. Kendall didn't follow.


	41. final chapter

Chapter 41

{Final chapter. May post sequal if I get some positve feedback.}

JR was very angry. Babe had stolen Bess, probably with help from her insane lesbian lover. He called his ally and demanded a meeting. It was risky but it had to be done. This night JR met with the man helping him with his problems, Paul Kramer.

JR: That b... took my child, you were suppossed to take care of it.

Paul: I faked my own death and helped frame her, how was I to know Bianca Montgomery would take the fall?

JR: Don't waste time trying to find logic with either of those two. Why hasn't our back-up plan been initiated?

Paul: You're the one who said we needed to wait. That if she turned up dead so quickly it would be too suspicious.

JR: I'm paying you enough to get it done, before she runs off with my kid.

Paul: I can help you fing her.

JR: You better, or I'll try framing Babe again and this time I'll give them a real body.

Meanwhile in his home David was tending to a patient. The radio was on in the background, he was listening for news about Bianca and Babe. Fletcher was being his usual idiotic self, saying bad things about the girls. All David cared about was that they hadn't been caught yet. His patient was finally starting to come too, she would have questions. David could explain the restraints, that he didn't want her convulsing. But she would be more curious as to why he hadn't taken her to a hospital, that was more difficult. The truth was David didn't want Babe to get in trouble. Krystal might have a casual relationship with the truth, but DNA proved that Babe was David's biological daughter. He had only learned this the night he saw Babe and Bianca in the woods, his first thoughts were hatred and revenge. But he couldn't let Babe go down, whatever her specific involvement was. So he'd saved the patient, with his Orpheus experiments. David knew these experiments could qualify as light crimes against humanity, but they had worked. It had taken him months but he'd saved a woman who had been shot and buried. As the patient regained conscioussness he examined her mental state. She responded well when he addressed her by name "Hello Erica."


End file.
